Si tu amor es sincero no estarás solo
by Legolas3
Summary: Trowa deja aQuatre para que este sea feliz,él se ha casado, pero, ¿en realidad es feliz?
1. Default Chapter

Nota 1: los derechos son de los autores de tan maravillosa serie, pero como nos gusta jugar con los personajes.  
  
Nota 2: Aquí voy de nuevo atormentando a Trowa y a Quatre, soy una malvada, pero prometo final feliz para este fic.  
  
Si tu amor es sincero no estarás solo.  
  
Ante la vida, los momentos pasan lentamente, y mas cuando estoy contemplando el atardecer, a tu lado eran momentos dichosos, ahora que estoy solo, las lagrimas caen.  
  
¿Por qué te has ido?, ¿regresaras?, soy un tonto por esperar, por conservar este sentimiento, ya me lo gritaste, no soy a quien amas, nunca lo seré, soy un tonto por amar a quien no me corresponde.  
  
Solo me bastaba, era suficiente con quedarme a tu lado, no me importaba tu crueldad, tu frialdad, solo quería estar ahí.  
  
Soy egoísta por desear que regreses, nunca fui importante, no pase de ser tu amigo, pero duele pensar así, calle tanto tiempo y cuando al fin tuve el valor, o cuan equivocado estuviste Duo , al aconsejarme no callar mas tiempo, ¿que creía que pasaría?- el joven rubio limpio las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas- creí que me amarías, que como en esas historias, tendríamos un final feliz, que iluso fui.  
  
El atardecer comenzó a caer lentamente, pero el joven de mirada azul, no se movía, veía todo desde un acantilado, la tristeza se cerraba en torno a el.  
  
Siempre fui un débil, tu lo dijiste verdad- el joven apretó los puños con furia- soy un niño tonto, que se equivoco, verdad; como puedo pensar en amarte- los pensamientos lo inundaban, y un ligero sollozo se apodero de el.  
  
Mi amor esta mal, mira he vuelto a llorar, soy débil; o ¿tu me haces débil?, es tu amor lo que me arrastra a esta debilidad, quisiera odiarte, Trowa, odiarte como tu me odias a mi.  
  
El heredero Winner debe cumplir su destino, rechazaste mi amor, ahora es momento de vivir una mentira, debo integrarme al juego de otros, el amor no es mas para mi, solo fue un sentimiento, te agradezco haberme curado de el, gracias Trowa, en tu nombre no volveré a amar.  
  
El joven rubio tiro a lo lejos la carta, la despedida a su amor; se alejo rápidamente, no noto cuando una figura recogió la carta, había lagrimas en el rostro de esa persona, el sufría también por ese amor, el cual no podía ser, rompió su corazón, por su bien, la vida no podía atarlos jamás.  
  
Se alejo con pesar, cuanto deseaba pensar en el con amor, y que el hiciera lo mismo, pero lo había escuchado bien, el lo odiaba, así debía ser era lo mejor; juntos no tenían un futuro.  
  
El tiempo pasaría y curaría sus heridas, o tal ves estas nunca cicatrizaran.  
  
¿Trowa?- Catherine caminaba entre los carromatos del circo, buscando al joven, al fin lo vio frente a los leones- oye, ¿ya viste el periódico?.  
  
No- como siempre Trowa, estaba como ausente.  
  
Ah!, bueno es que salió uno de tus amigos en la pagina principal- la joven le sonreía.  
  
¿Amigos?- el joven la observo perplejo.  
  
Si, ¿recuerdas a los chicos Gundam verdad?  
  
No han pasado tantos años Catherine- el joven volvió a contemplarla- dime sucedió algo en especial, tal ves Heero planteo una revolución, o no me digas que arrestaron a Duo por contrabandista, no me extrañaría, o Wufei puso una academia de artes marciales- los nombro a todos , pero pensar en él era muy doloroso, a pesar de los años que habían pasado.  
  
No es ninguno de ellos, es el joven rubio, aquel muchacho que vino a buscarte varias veces- la joven acerco el periódico, pero el joven estaba distraído.  
  
Su nombre es Quatre,... ¿le ocurrió algo malo?- Trowa, dejo que su mente volara, el rostro del rubio, su sonrisa, estaban grabadas en su corazón.  
  
No, al contrario, creo que es muy feliz, mira se caso, que lastima que no te recordó, para mandarte una invitación, fue el acontecimiento social de todas las colonias, el es heredero de una gran fortuna, ella es una dama noble de la tierra- la joven hablaba, sin percatarse del estremecimiento de Trowa.  
  
El observo la imagen en el periódico, Quatre sonreía , pero no era su sonrisa, no era esa tan especial que solo le dedicaba a el, sus ojos se veían vacíos; no podía pensar eso, Quatre hizo lo que debía, era mejor así, el tendría una vida normal y feliz, tendría hijos que heredarían su fortuna, tendría alguien que lo amaría siempre.  
  
Pero, ¿y el?, el vació de su corazón se incremento, que tonto había sido, cuanto había deseado, secretamente, que Quatre volviera, que corriera a buscarlo, que se refugiara en sus brazos, ¿como lo iba a hacer?, si el lo había apartado, su mente le repitió que era lo mejor, su corazón no lo escucho.  
  
Tiro el periódico que había tomado de manos de Catherine, camino alejándose, necesitaba estar solo, como lo estaría siempre, observo una estrella especialmente brillante, todas las colonias tenían la vista de esa hermosa estrella, su brillo acompañaba la soledad del joven.  
  
El no sabia que precisamente, en esos momentos un joven rubio observaba esa misma estrella, y su corazón volaba sin poder evitarlo a aquel a quien su corazón aun pertenecía, y siempre seria así.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Siguiente capitulo: los años han pasado, ¿volverán a encontrarse?, ¿se reconocerán?, ¿sanaran algún día las heridas que se hicieron? 


	2. Después de largos años mi corazón te rec...

Nota 1: los derechos son de los autores de tan maravillosa serie, pero como nos gusta jugar con los personajes. Nota 2: prometo llegar al final feliz.  
  
Capitulo 2: Después de largos años mi corazón te reconocerá.  
  
Un nuevo día frió, últimamente sentía todos los días así, o acaso,¿ese frió estaba en su mundo interior?.  
  
El joven de cabello castaños sonrió, siempre era lo mismo, los días eran una nostalgia, se concentro en atender al león, era uno nuevo, un joven al que el debía amaestrar, los años habían pasado y los animales habían cambiado, las personas que lo rodeaban también, pero él, ¿seguía siendo el mismo?, ¿solo un alma muerta y vacía?, todo se lo debía a su máximo error, ¿qué hubiera sido de el?, ¿si no hubiera sido tan tonto?, y la imagen de un joven rubio voló a su mente, él sabia que ya no podía lucir así, los años habían pasado, él ya no era tampoco un joven, como cuando pelo aquella ves, ya era un hombre, veintiséis años pesaban apara el, como si de cien se trataran, cada día no podía evitar pensar en él.  
  
Todos habían hecho una vida, el se había rezagado, perdido en el mar de los recuerdos. Catherine se había casado con su jefe, y ahora atendía el circo junto a el, y atendía a su bebe; Trowa la seguía queriendo como a una hermana, ella siempre lo había apoyado.  
  
Alguna ves recibió una tarjeta de Duo, él y Heero viajaban juntos por todo el espacio, comerciaban de una colonia a otra, se amaban, como sintió envidia de ellos, pero al mismo tiempo les deseo felicidad, Heero fue mas sensato que el mismo.  
  
Incluso recibió algunas noticias de Wufei, él había reconstruido junto con Sally, su antigua colonia, que bueno que juntos eran felices, aunque su amigo nunca lo admitiría, ni bajo tortura.  
  
No pudo evitar sonreír, pensó en Quatre, sabia que las noticias de el serían mas fáciles de obtener , pero; no podía, no quería, su corazón dolería, pues lo vería al lado de su amada esposa, que el fuera el mas feliz, pues ese era su ruego.  
  
La función de hoy traía esos recuerdos, pues precisamente estaban en la colonia donde Quatre vivía, ¿por qué tuvo que venir?, pudo alegar enfermedad, el no era débil se recordó.  
  
Tomo la mascara de su taje, el ya era un trapecista experimentado, pero pedía que no lo nombraran en la publicidad, no quería que por equivocación él lo recordara, nunca deseo que el sufriera, tan solo era el trapacista enmascarado.  
  
Las personas llegaban ya con sus hijos, pronto empezaría el espectáculo, la gente se acercaba a ver a los animales, una novedad en muchos lugares, para personas que nunca habían viajado a la tierra.  
  
Observo a los pequeños niños correr con sus familias, ¿algún día, tendría el una familia?, ¿no?, por que su corazón solo amo una ves.  
  
Se volteo rápidamente alguien estaba cerca del nuevo león, y eso era peligroso para un niño.  
  
pequeño- Trowa no quería regañarlo- ese león aun no esta amaestrado, por lo que es agresivo, no te acerques demasiado- observo al pequeño niño rubio de espaldas a el, y no supo ¿por qué de ese sentimiento en su pecho?.  
  
Perdone, señor; yo no lo sabia- el pequeño se volteo, se sonrojo por la vergüenza y Trowa, se quedo estático, los ojos azules que lo observaban, eran los mismo de su recuerdo- le ocurre algo señor- el pequeño sonrió.  
  
No... lo siento, es que tus ojos me recordaron a alguien, bueno en realidad tu me recordaste a alguien- Trowa veía al pequeño, que le sonreía, y esa sonrisa era la misma, esa calidez en su corazón era muy similar.  
  
Eh!, bueno nunca lo he visto, pero perdone mi falta de educación si lo he molestado- el pequeño lo vio un tanto apenado, para ser tan pequeño se expresaba muy bien.  
  
No te preocupes, entonces no quieres ver a los animales, vamos los demás niños los están viendo ya y tengo que cuidar de todos- el joven cambio el tema rápidamente, su mente no podía divagar, era tan solo una casualidad.  
  
¿Usted cuida de todos?, ¿debe ser un maravilloso trabajo?- el niño lo observaba con admiración.  
  
Bueno si es agradable, cansado a veces, pero me encantan los animales- Trowa no sabia por que podía hablar con tal confianza con el pequeño, si el casi nunca hablaba mas de tres palabras.  
  
A mi también, pero, mi papa no quiere que yo tenga animales en casa, dice que aun no soy responsable- el pequeño lucia apenado.  
  
Tal ves tu papa, espera a que seas mayor, por que teme que te causen algún problema, o que sea peligroso- el joven le sonreía.  
  
Si, pero, ¿a que edad le compro a usted su papa, su primera mascota?- el niño lo observo atentamente, con esos maravillosos ojos celestes.  
  
Yo... fui un huérfano, nunca conocí a mis padres- el joven sonrió tristemente.  
  
Lo lamento- el pequeño se disculpo por su imprudencia.  
  
No te preocupes , estoy acostumbrado- el joven le sonrió de vuelta.  
  
Sabe usted, yo tampoco conocí a mi madre, ella murió cuando yo nací, bueno eso me dijo mi papa, y pues a él, casi no lo veo, siempre esta ocupado en sus negocios, pero se que me quiere mucho- el niño vio atentamente a los monos que jugaban entre si. Yo...- Trowa no sabia como sentirse, nadie había confiado tanto en el como para rebelarle esas cosas, bueno alguien si, un muchacho rubio que le había confesado tanto de sus tristezas.  
  
No se preocupe, discúlpeme hablo mucho- el niño buscaba a alguien con la vista.  
  
Eh, no hay cuidado, ¿dime buscas a tu padre?- le pregunto el joven al ver al niño buscando.  
  
No, el me traerá a la función, pero a ver a los animales me envió con uno de sus guardaespaldas, que es un amigo mío- el niño se acerco a él y tomo su mano- mucho gusto en conocerlo señor.  
  
A mi también pequeño, espero que disfrutes el espectáculo, yo actuare ahí- Trowa se sentía como hablando con un hijo que nunca tendría.  
  
Claro señor...- el niño se alejo cuando vio a un hombre mayor que lo esperaba frente al circo- Rashid me busca, debo irme señor- el niño corrió hacia el hombre.  
  
¿Rashid?- la mente de Trowa estaba confusa, un niño idéntico a Quatre y con un guardaespaldas llamado Rashid, solo podía ser una casualidad, levanto la vista y vio al niño regresar corriendo a el, las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo.  
  
Disculpe, es que olvide presentarme y eso es una falta de educación, mi nombre es Dierik Raberba Winner, mucho gusto- el niño escucho que lo llamaban y corrió nuevamente.  
  
Yo...- Trowa no atino a decir nada.  
  
Notas: bueno el encuentro ya esta cerca, y al parecer Quatre ha estado solo durante esos años también, ¿habrá pensado en Trowa?, su hijo le describirá al amable joven, ¿cuándo se vean se reconocerán?. Por cualquier duda al respecto de la cronología ellos tenían quince Trowa, y catorce Quatre cuando pelearon con lo de los Gundam, y tiempo después se separaron. Quatre tenia dieciocho años cuando se caso, y ahora el tiene veinticinco y Trowa veintiséis, el pequeño tiene siete. 


	3. La soledad, no me ha permitido olvidarte

Nota 1: los derechos son de los autores de tan maravillosa serie, pero como nos gusta jugar con los personajes. Nota 2: prometo llegar al final feliz.  
  
Nota 3: gracias por los reviews, a "Kathy" y "Mi Koushiro Yamato"les dedico este capitulo de todo corazón. Espero que no haya quedado tan terrible.  
  
Capitulo 3: La soledad, no me ha permitido olvidarte.  
  
Otro día mas los negocios lo abrumaban, cuanto había cuestionado a su padre el que no pasara tiempo con el, y ahora, el hacia lo mismo con su hijo.  
  
Detestaba esta mentira en la que vivía, abrumándose en trabajo, evitaba los recuerdos, el sentimiento de vacío y sobre todas las cosas evitaba pensar en él, Trowa, a quien nunca había olvidado, a quien su corazón le recordaba día tras día; que tonto de su parte, él tan solo había sido un amor de juventud, pero también había sido el primer amor y el único, pues aunque quiso a su esposa, una joven dulce y reservada, jamás la amo, no de la forma que debió ser.  
  
Pero ella le había dado un regalo maravilloso, la única luz en sus días, su hijo, a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas, su vida no se había desmoronado del todo, no cuando contemplaba a ese niño tan parecido a el, la luz de sus ojos lo alentaba siempre.  
  
El quería pasar mas tiempo con su hijo, se lo había propuesto, los negocios podían manejarlos sus ayudantes, ya había trabajado fuertemente, sin descanso, era hora de ser feliz, ¿pero?, ¿cómo?; si los sueños se realizaran, si el tuviera el valor, correría a buscarlo, sin demora, en el momento en que supo que su corazón no quería ya vivir sin el, pero, su orgullo le ganaba, ¿a que iría?, correría a que Trowa lo dañara, a que volviera a romper su corazón, a que lo humillara, el no era digno de su amor, era un iluso si imaginaba que después de tantos años, el lo recordara.  
  
¿Por que su corazón no lo obedecía?, era por los recuerdos, la causa de ellos era ese papel en sus manos, cuando su hijo se lo mostró su cara había palidecido, el anuncio de un circo, el anuncio de ese circo; ¿seria posible, que Trowa aun estuviera ahí?, no, ¿por qué tenia que pensar en el?, ¿no lo había dañado suficiente?.  
  
Pero como si de el destino se tratara, su hijo deseaba ir al circo, y no con los guardaespaldas, le había pedido ir con el, no podía negarse ¿acaso el destino confabulaba en su contra?, no podía hacerse ilusiones, la esperanza hacia tiempo que había muerto, Trowa, si aun vivía, seguramente era algún mercenario, un soldado que no pudo dejar la batalla, ¿cómo pensar que se quedaría en un circo?, ¿para que un día se volvieran a encontrar?, ya no escucharía a Duo, sus consejos lo había llevado al dolor, confesarle su amor a Trowa, fue lo mas tonto que hizo alguna ves; ya no lo amaba, ¿pero entonces, por que no se había vuelto a casar?... su mente lo traicionaba también.  
  
Los ruidos cercanos lo despertaron de su ensoñación, su hijo corría por las escaleras de la mansión, seguramente el pobre Rashid corría detrás de el poniéndole orden.  
  
Adelante- respondió al llamado de la puerta, y un pequeño rubio corrió hacia el. Padre, ¿estas listo?- el pequeño le sonreía- por que el circo empezara muy pronto, los animales son fabulosos, son como los de mis libros, y la gente del circo es muy amable. Calma, Dierik, si no calmas tu charla un momento no te entenderé- Quatre le sonreía igualmente al pequeño. Disculpa, es que es tanto lo que vi- el niño lucia muy divertido. Imagino que te escapaste del lado de Rashid, verdad- el tono fue de un reproche ligero, ¿consentía demasiado a ese pequeño?. Lo siento, es que el no se apuraba, pero estuve a salvo, un amable señor me enseño los animales, me dijo como se llamaban, el los cuida- el niño volvía a hablar rápidamente. ¿Hablaste con un extraño?- Quatre lo observo preocupado, debería ser mas estricto. Es que... se que has dicho que no hable con extraños, pero... es raro de explicar, el no me pareció un extraño, es como si lo conociera... y no trato de justificarme, es que es una persona tan amable y no se porque le tuve mucha confianza- el niño pensó de nuevo en ese extraño sentimiento. Bueno, pero aun así ten cuidado, las personas buenas, pueden buscar algo mas; en estos tiempos no esta de mas un poco de desconfianza- Quatre observo un tanto preocupado a su hijo, como heredero de la gran fortuna Winner, el podía estar en peligro. Lo tendré, pero vamos la función comenzara, y el señor amable me dijo que participaría, sabes que tiene los ojos verdes mas bonitos que he visto, creo que son sinceros, por eso confié en el- el niño sonrió. ¿Verdes?- ¿por que ese sentimiento?, verdes como los ojos que nunca pudo olvidar, una causalidad, eso era únicamente, pero, ¿por qué tenia esa necesidad de preguntar?- ¿cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?. Eh!, pues... OH! no me había dado cuenta, padre no le pregunte su nombre, yo me presente, pero como Rashid ya estaba molesto, no le pregunte- el niño lucia contrariado. Bueno en otra ocasión será que le preguntes, no te preocupes- ¿pero?, ¿por qué este sentimiento?, por un momento albergo esperanza, por un momento quiso escuchar ese nombre, pero eso no podía ser, seria el destino mas absurdo e irónico, que su hijo hubiera conocido a Trowa, no podía ser. Vamos- el niño lo tomo de la mano, el padre lo siguió y ambos caminaron por la mansión, el auto los esperaba en la puerta.  
  
¿Seria posible que el destino uniera a dos corazones que habían estado solitarios por tantos años. Trowa lo observo, el disturbio que disiparon los guardaespaldas, ante la llegada de una persona tan importante, un palco de honor estaba reservado en la parte media de la carpa, Quatre estaría frente a el, ¿habría cambiado?.  
  
Ajusto su mascara, no quería ser un doloroso recuerdo en la vida de su amado, no podía.  
  
El show comenzó, la gente observaba con interés, y el pequeño Dierik sonreía, y aplaudía, la mayor parte usaba mascaras, ¿su amigo la usaría también?, ¿cómo lo reconocería?, eso lo decepcionaba, no había preguntado el nombre, no podía buscar su aparición en el anuncio.  
  
Quatre había buscado ese nombre en el anuncio, no estaba marcado, así que sus esperanzas se desvanecieron, debería sentirse aliviado, pero, ¿por qué no se sentía así?.  
  
Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, mientras veía a los trapecistas aparecer, todos llevaban mascara.  
  
Trowa sentía que sus piernas lo dejarían caer, la impresión fue enorme, ahí frente a el, Quatre lo observaba, bueno observaba a todos los trapecistas, pero sentía que su mirada se clavaba en el, los años no habían cambiado su dulce rostro, aunque una ligera seriedad en sus ojos era el cambio, pero los años le habían conferido mayor belleza si era posible; no podía pensar en eso se recordó.  
  
Tomaron los cables y comenzaron a subir por ellos, la parte mas lata de la carpa, fue a donde los espectadores dirigieron su atención, la danza dramática comenzó pronto, Trowa se concentraba en sus saltos, los giros que hábilmente realizaba.  
  
Quatre observó los giros, no era el, ninguno de ellos, el era diferente, y en ese momento lo vio, un giro mortal, el giro de Trowa, nadie como el lo reconocería, lo había visto miles de veces, ese detrás de la mascara era el, su corazón no podía engañarlo.  
  
Trowa se concentraba, pero su mente solo podía tener presente a joven que habitaba en sus recuerdos, a ese joven que ahora ya un hombre, lo observaba, un error de concentración, y no pudo sujetar la mano de su compañero, sintió el vació y tan solo escucho su nombre, en la vos que mas había amado en su vida.  
  
Quatre observo como el trapecista no sujeto a tiempo la mano de su compañero, y como empezó a caer, y su corazón libre ya de toda atadura lo hizo gritar, el nombre que mas había amado en su vida - TROWA.  
Notas: bueno espero que no haya estado tan aburrido este capitulo, soy mala lo deje en un momento crucial, pero ni yo misma se que ocurrirá, ¿el amor tendrá una nueva oportunidad?... 


	4. Una vida donde termina otra

Notas: los derechos ya saben de los autores de esta maravillosa serie.  
  
Nota: Gracias por los reviews a Kathy y Mi Koushiro Yamato.  
  
Capitulo 4.- Una vida donde termina otra.  
Los segundos transcurridos, la caída se alejaba de el, luego la oscuridad, su mente confusa divagaba, los momentos pasados eran distantes.  
Una mano tomaba la suya el lo sentía, pero no quería abrir los ojos, no por que en ese momento, perdería sus esperanzas, por que no seria el.  
Seguramente era Catherine, o cualquiera del circo, no era el, el destino no lo quería así, su mano no podía estar entre las de el, eso jamás.  
Abrió los ojos con desgane, su corazón vibro con fuerza, sus ojos se encontraron con la visión con la que tanto había soñado, los ojos azules que tanto había añorado, la mirada de un ángel.  
Por un momento quiso olvidar todo, olvidar quienes eran, los años que habían pasado y el dolor, pero no podía, no aun cuando hubiera gritado su nombre, las cosas no eran tan fáciles, era un tonto al seguirlo amando, el había puesto muy claras las cosas hacia muchos años.  
Sus manos tan delicadas como siempre, habían crecido, pero seguían siendo las mismas, su ángel era igual.  
  
Quatre soltó un poco incomodo la mano de Trowa, estaba seguro que el estaría enfadado.  
  
Trowa sintió un gran vació cuando la mano se alejo de la suya, el mismo vació que sentía cada día, en que Quatre no estuvo a su lado.  
  
- Me alegra- Quatre, se había quedado sin palabras, volteó un tanto incomodo y continuo- que estés bien, por un momento pensé- se aclaro la garganta- pensamos que tu... pero me alegra, por los viejos tiempos, me refiero claro a cuando peleamos juntos, eres un compañero gundam después de todo- Quatre sentía que si no salía de ahí en ese mismo instante, todo aquel olvido que le había impuesto as u mente se destrozaría, toda aquella falsa cubierta caería, era un tonto aun lo amaba, si no salía de ahí le diría eso.  
- Gracias- la frialdad de siempre, ¿por qué?.  
-Debo irme, que te recuperes- Quatre casi huyo de su presencia, cerro la puerta tras de si, y corrió, no podía, ya no.  
- ¿Por qué?, soy un tonto- Trowa se reprendía, ¿por qué no pudo detenerlo a su lado?, esa maldita frialdad, nunca podía superarla, y es que no podía atarlo a su vida, no podían olvidar el pasado, siempre estaría presente. Quería buscarlo, sin importar nada, olvidando la vida, olvidando quien era, se levanto con decisión.  
- ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso yo esperaba, quería que el me pidiera que me quedara?, ya una ves me hirió, no lo soportaría de nuevo, ni su indiferencia, ni su frialdad, tan solo soy un tonto, como decirle que yo he pensado en el cada día, cuando seguramente el borro mi nombre de su recuerdo- el joven rubio sentía las lagrimas correr por su rostro- ya me hiciste llorar de nuevo Trowa, como cada día, ¿por qué te amo?- el joven azoto su brazo contra el muro en que se recargaba.  
-¿Cada día?.  
- Yo...- el joven rubio se asusto ante las palabras, no era su vos, no lo había escuchado no... por favor- perdóname Trowa soy un tonto, me marchare al momento, olvida mis palabras- el joven rubio hizo el intento de marcharse.  
El corazón de Trowa le mando detenerlo, y esta ves el si lo escucho, los años no importaban, solo importaba ese nuevo camino, el destino se lo brindaba, era el momento, moría una antigua vida, nacía otra.  
- Si te marchas, esta ves me moriré, perdóname, te lo ruego- Quatre sentía que en ese momento era el mas dichoso del mundo- por que nunca deje de amarte, se que te dañe, pero igual me dañe yo, es demasiado tarde, pero quería que lo supieras.  
- Yo...- Quatre no encontraba las palabras, pero supo expresarse de un manera mejor.  
- Trowa había esperado algún golpe, un reproche, pero definitivamente no ese beso, no esa hermosa calidez; y supo que deseaba vivir siempre escudándose en ella.  
Los dos se encontraban perdidos en un mundo de recuerdos, uno donde solo importaban ellos dos.  
- Papa- un pequeño niño los observaba un poco sonrojado.  
Ellos dos se soltaron inmediatamente, ambos igual de sonrojados, y Quatre tomo en brazos a su hijo, eso seria algo difícil de explicar, aun que Dierik le sonreía a Trowa.  
Notas: Se que es muy corto, pero es tan solo la transición a mas problemas, no todo se ha olvidado, no todo esta resuelto.  
Capitulo siguiente: Personas que no comprenden 


End file.
